Memoriam
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set in the Memoriam episode, Morgan is with Rossi during the hypnotherapy and Reid remembers his father raping him, can they help Reid as he comes to terms with what his father is and what he did to Reid? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**An idea I couldn't get out of my head after Memoriam. A great episode by the way.**

**Prologue**

Morgan and Rossi sat on the chairs as Reid slowly laid down on the coutch. Morgan stared at the kid.

"You sure you want to go through with this?"

Reid nodded.

"I have to know the truth."

Morgan sighed and glanced at Rossi.

"I understand."

"Now Spencer, I want you to understand that no matter what happens you are safe in this room," the therapist said softly. Reid swallowed and nodded. "And if you get too frightened just squeeze my hand as hard as possible and I'll wake you up." She placed his hand gently in hers. "You ready?" Shaking he nodded.

"All right, now close your eyes..."

As the therapist's soft voice directed him where to go he was suddenly slammed back into the house he used to live in ages ago.

_He was with his father but he was scared. Something wasn't right. His father was scaring him. _

_His father led him into his parents room._

_"Daddy I want to go finish reading."_

_"Don't you want to do what normal kids do?"_

_His father was undressing in front of him._

_This isn't right. He began to shake._

"Reid?" Morgan studied Reid's face, which had twisted and tightened.

"Spencer, it's okay," the therapist replied. "You are safe here with us. Can you describe what you see?"

But Reid wasn't talking.

"What's going on?" Rossi demanded, worry etching in his eyes. The therapist looked frightened.

"I...I don't know." They watched as Reid squirmed and tightened his grip on her hand.

_Fear filled him. His father laid him down on the bed._

_"Don't you want to do what normal kids do?"_

_"This isn't what normal kids do..."_

_"No talking!" His father's voice rose to dangerous level. "You want to please me don't you? Make me happy?"_

_"Yes daddy," sobbed Spencer. "But I'm frightened."_

_"Don't worry. As long as you do what I tell you everything well be fine. Now roll over."_

Reid started shouting.

"This is enough!" Rossi shouted angrily.

"Reid, listen to the sound of my voice, when I count to three, wake up,"the therapist said, her voice panicked. Reid's grip was getting tighter and tighter. "1."

Reid wouldn't stop twisting and squirming.

"2."

He moaned and tightened his grip even more.

"3!" Reid's eyes shot open and he sat, gulping in deep breaths of air, his face covered in sweat-his eyes filled with fear. He couldn't stop shaking.

"Reid, it's okay!" Morgan grabbed a hold of Reid's shoulder. "Reid! Look at me!" Reid stared at him, his body almost frozen in fear.

"What happened?"Rossi's voice was soft, filled with concern. Reid shook his head, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Can't...tell you."

"Reid, whatever you say in this room stays in this room," Morgan whispered. Reid bit his lip, more tears. He remembered the fear in his four year old self. How his father abused him, sexually...emotionally...sometimes physically. It was too much. All of it was too much. Unable to stop it the tears kept coming and he sobbed onto Morgan's shoulder. Not knowing what else to do Morgan held onto Reid and stared at Ross and the therapist, all three of them trying to figure out what the hell happened to Reid and how to help him, before it eats him up for good...

**I know I have a lot of CM stories going and I've been trying to update them, but wondering if I should continue or not :) Cause I really like this idea, lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Chapter 1 **

Reid stood up.

"I have to get air." Unable to stop him he stormed outside.

"What just happened?" Morgan snapped and Rossi shook his head.

"I wish I knew." He looked at the therapist. "Has anything like this happened before?"

She shook her head, still shaken. They thanked her for helping them and quickly went off in search for Reid.

* * *

Reid paced back and forth in the hallway. The memories kept _coming back._

_"Clean up, you don't want mommy to know. This'll be our secret."_

_It was night now. His father entered his room._

_"Shhhh... you don't want to wake mommy do you? You want to help make daddy sleep, right? Here, you should just stick this in your mouth...it'll help make me feel better. I'll show you..."_

_"Here you should turn over. I'll make you feel good. Does that feel good?"_

"Reid!"Damn it they found him. They could see he was still clearly a mess.

"Reid, what's going on?" Morgan grabbed him by the shoulders. "TALK to me man!" Reid had tears rolling down his cheeks. It threw both Morgan and Rossi for a loop.

"What did you see?" Rossi asked softly. Reid shook his head and tears continued to fall.

"Come on, you need to tell us! Whatever it is...it'll be okay."

Reid sank into a seat.

"It won't be okay," he whispered.

"What happened?" Rossi's voice remained soft, gentle.

Reid looked at him, clearly terrified.

"It was dad...my...my father led me to the bedroom. I wasn't supposed to be there...it felt wrong. I was scared...he asked me if I wanted to do what normal kids do."

Morgan closed his eyes, feeling sick to his stomach.

"He...laid me on my back and..."

Rossi raised his hand, his whole body silently shaking.

"You don't have to finish."

"Happened more then once. He would sneak in in the middle of the night..."Reid's whole body was convulsed into sobs. "He would ask if I wanted to make him happy..."

"That sonofabitchy," hissed Morgan with deep venom in his tone. Reid continued, his whole body and voice shaking.

"He...he made me promise not to tell mommy." He hadn't called her mommy in ages. "It was our little secret..."

Morgan was beyond furious. He had experienced molestation as a child, but this was something much worse...to be _raped _by your _own father _at _4 years old_.

Reid stared at them.

"I...I don't think he killed Riley Jenkins."

"How can you be sure?" Morgan asked. "If he did...THAT to you who knows what that bastard is capable of."

"I think he wanted to make sure he had me to himself." Reid's voice was shaking. "He wouldn't want to jeapordize what 'we had' to kill a little boy."

"I think Reid is right, from what I've seen his father is a very cautious man."

"I don't think he qualifies as a man." Morgan sounded beyond angry. And so un Morgan like.

"Even so, we should do this the legal way and see if the fingerprint on Riley Jenkin's body matches his fathers."

Morgan nodded, praying that it did. Because if not the man would walk away scott free because of the law. Because it had been too long so him raping a child didn't count anymore. The thought made him sick.

His phone rang. It was Garcia. He took it and walked away from Reid and Rossi.

"Hey hotfox, how is everything?" Garcia asked. He sighed.

"Not well."

She frowned.

"What's wrong? Oh no...Mr. Reid didn't kill..."

"No. Well we don't know yet. But what he did to his son was much worse."

"What do you mean? What did he do to Reid?"

_Whatever you say stays between us._

He suddenly remembered the promise he made to Reid.

"Sorry babygirl, I wish I could tell you but I promised Reid what he told us would stay between us."

"Is it bad?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't even have brought it up. If you want to know Reid has to be the one to tell you."

"Let me talk to Reid." The mother hen in Garcia rose inside of her. Didn't take a genuis to figure out something was terribly wrong with the kid.

"Not right now sweetie, he's not really in the talking kind of mood."

"You can't just say something like that and then not elaborate! That's not right!" Panick filled Garcia. "Is he sick? Dying?"

"What? No!"

"Then what?"

"Garcia, CALM yourself down girl. You know I love you but calm down. You're no good to anyone freaking out. Reid needs you right now, he needs all of us. When he's ready he'll tell you, or give us permission to tell you. I'll do that only then. No sooner. And don't even try and bribe me, you know this body can't be bought."

She had to laugh at that.

"You're a good friend, Morgan."

He smiled.

"I wish I could believe that." There was still so little he could do for Reid.

"What do you mean? Reid couldn't ask for a better friend than you! Don't sell yourself short."

"Thanks honey, I gotta go now." He sighed as they hung up. He still couldn't believe what William Reid did to his own flesh and blood. A part of him wanted to go to that bastard's office and squeeze his neck until the man choked.

Rossi looked up.

"We're going to go back to the room. I think Reid needs to lay down right now." Morgan nodded and knew Reid was really out of it when he didn't even protest at the idea of him being treated like a child.

Reid was almost like a zombie as he walked to the room. His mind crowded with too many images.

He laid down, ignoring Rossi and Morgan exchange worried loooks as they left the room. He slowly closed his eyes.

_He didn't want to do it anymore. He tried to fight back._

_"Don't fight it boy!" His father suddenly grabbed the belt. "I'll make you sorry you ever defied me," he growled. Spencer screamed into his pillow when the beating continued._

_"What are you doing?" He heard his mother's voice. "You sonofabitch!"_

_He saw her flinging herself at his father. His father fought back, using the belt on her._

_"Mommy, mommy!" He tried to stop his father from hurting her. "Mommy!" Mr. Reid threw him to the wall. Everything went black._

_The next morning she didn't seem to remember what happened. In fact she wasn't even aware that she had a son. It had all been convienatly earased, due to her illness. _

_He was trapped,alone with that monster._

Reid woke screaming.

**Should I sitll continue?**


End file.
